


Forsaken

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt: Abandoned, Protective Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Magnus is worried when he learns that Alec’s team abandoned him in the field.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 18
Kudos: 356





	Forsaken

“What do you mean they left him?” asked Magnus. He looked around the ops room and stared into the angry faces of Alec’s family. Jace’s jaw was clenched and his face was mottled red. Isabelle’s sharp eyes were narrowed in frustration, and her fingers tapped out an angry rhythm against the tabletop.

“Alec was taking a new team of transfers out when they came upon a nest,” Clary explained. “They were overrun and lost sight of Alec. They assumed he didn’t make it and … made a strategic retreat.”

Jace snorted at Clary’s choice of words. “They will be dealt with for their bravery," he scoffed.

Magnus felt as if he couldn’t breathe. “They just left him?” he asked, aghast at what he was hearing. “But Alexander, he’s all right?” He looked around. Why were they still here? Why weren’t they out there trying to find him?

“Alec is fine,” Jace said. “I can sense him. He’s definitely mad.”

“Where is he? What if he needs help?” Magnus pressed, still not comforted by Jace’s reassurance.

“There’s no activity on the sensor maps so we think Alec took care of them,” Isabelle told him.

“Where’s his team?” Magnus demanded. “I want to speak with them.”

“Jace has already taken care of them,” said Clary.

“I’m sure Alec will have a few things to say as well,” said Jace.

Magnus still wasn’t appeased. Even if Jace could sense him, Alec could still be injured.

“We tracked him. He was a few blocks out,” Isabelle said when he voiced those thoughts aloud. “He’d let us know if he needed help.”

Magnus knew that Alec’s family wanted him back safe just as much as he did. The fact that his parabatai was not in a blind rage should have been a comfort to Magnus, but it wasn’t. He knew that Alec wasn’t popular with all the Shadowhunters, but he expected them to protect each other in the field. The more he thought about it, the more his anger grew.

“Magnus,” Clary whispered. “Not here.” She ran her hand down his arm before reaching his clinched fist that was encircled in red magic. “He’s ok. If he wasn’t, Jace would know.”

Before Magnus could say anything, there was a commotion down the hall and then a silence. They turned and saw Alec striding towards the ops center, covered in ichor and bloody and bruised. Magnus often liked to tease Alec about his Shadowhunter mode, but the truth was he often forgot how fierce of a warrior Alec really was. Watching him stalk towards them with his body held hard and fire in his eyes, Magnus was glad that his boyfriend was a friend to the Downworld.

He wanted nothing more than to run and take Alec into his arms, but Shadowhunters were a stoic group around each other. He didn’t think Alec would appreciate the affection in front of everyone, especially when a group of his own had just abandoned him. Still, he longed for some sort of connection, something to soothe the distress that continued to eat away at him.

“Thank the angel,” Isabelle said, and Magnus heard the first bit of relief in her voice since he had arrived. “Alec, are you all right?”

Alec shot her a glance but didn’t actually answer her question. Instead, he turned his attention to Jace.

“They’re downstairs cleaning weapons,” Jace told him.

With his weapons still in his hand, Alec headed in the direction Jace had indicated.

Magnus understood, but it still hurt. Even a small glance or nod to acknowledge his presence would have been enough to reassure Magnus that his love was ok, but at this moment, he was an outsider.

Clary reached over and squeezed his hand. Trust her to see what the others did not. Magnus gave her a small smile and a reassuring nod before stepping way. It was time for him to leave. Alec was safe, and for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
